Loved you the Most
by youretheunicorn
Summary: Brittany sees a picture of Santana and her new girlfriend before receiving a Skype call from the very same Latina, but she can't contain her sadness anymore. Maybe 'I will always love the most' should be 'loved you the most'. It's super short, but good all the same :) Takes place before Brittana reunites and while Santana is dating Dani. Feeeeels. Enjoy :P


**Hey everyone, got some feels for you so don't read this if you don't like sad stories! This takes place before the Brittana kisses of Glee 100 when Santana is dating Dani. Grr.. Dani... Also this is my first-ish fanfic so let me know what you think. Anyways, read on!**

**If you want to listen to a song, there's 'Someone Like You'. A few of the lyrics don't really go with this, but most of it does. Feeeeeeels. Lol enjoy...**

Brittany opened up her computer and logged on to Twitter. As she scrolled through the tweets, one in particular caught her eye. It read 'NYC celebrating 1 month together!' and attached was a picture. Brittany's eyes watered as she laid eyes on the Latina. Sure, they had skyped, but Santana looked even more beautiful when she was dressed up. Brittany's small smile faltered as she laid eyes on the girl that was the target of Santana's happiness. The blonde had been told about Santana's girlfriend when they had skyped, but looking at her made everything feel more real. The way Santana's arm curled around Dani to hold her close. The way they looked at each other. The way their smiles looked like they were there just to be shared between each other. It made her sad to remember the days when, instead of the restaurant waitress, she had been the one to smile with Santana and comfort her. Brittany whimpered quietly as her computer screen lit up with an incoming Skype call from Santana. Brittany didn't really feel like talking to Santana now after seeing the picture that had her so upset. But no matter what happened, it was Santana, her best friend, if only that. 'I will always love you the most' rang through her head as Brittany clicked accept on the call.

"Hey Britt," Santana's soothing voice sounded through the computer speakers and a faint smile appeared on Brittany's face when she heard the nickname.

"Hey San," she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Santana frowned, able to tell something was off.

"Is everything okay, B? You seem kinda upset," the Latina wondered. The blonde felt tears start to prickle her eyes as she looked at Santana: the one thing she truly wanted but couldn't have. It hurt to know that she had once had Santana as hers; what had she done wrong? Brittany sniffled, images of Santana and Dani holding each other close flickering through her mind like a bad dream.

"I just really miss you, San, is all," the blonde said. She tried to wipe at her eyes inconspicuously, but failed. Brittany rarely cried, and when she did the Latina knew it was about something big. Bigger than just simply missing each other like they both did every day.

"Britt, don't cry," the Latina pleaded. Then Brittany heard a voice calling out something in the background of Santana's room. "I'm sorry, B, I have to go. Dani and I are celebrating one month together. Love you!" Santana smiled apologetically. Brittany's chest hurt with the knowledge that Santana's girlfriend was there with Santana while the blonde couldn't be as she let tears start to fall.

"Bye, San," she croaked out, her voice breaking at the last spoken word. Her goodbye seemed to hold a lot more meaning that just a simple 'see you later'. As if Brittany was giving up something that she had tried too hard and too long to catch. Santana's eyes widened in realization right before Brittany hung up. That was the first time Brittany hadn't said 'I love you' back, and both girls noticed that before Brittany fell back onto her bed in her room, alone, and curled into her pillow, sobs shaking through her body. She cried out as she realized that maybe 'I will always love you the most' wasn't so true anymore. Now she was the second choice. And it hurt.

**I'M SO SORRY DON'T HATE ME! But it's all good because we know that brittana gets together in the end :) sorry for the feels D: lemme know what you thought of it if you're capable of writing a review right now lol. **


End file.
